fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Maple Mornings
Maple Mornings is a holiday in Papa's Squeezeria, Papa's Cakeria HD, Papa's Nachoria, Papa's Waffle Mia!, Papa's Roasteria, Papa's Meateria and Papa's Scooperia Refined. * Papa's Squeezeria, (Irona Pol, Rank 46) * Papa's Roasteria, (BBQ Fan, Rank 6) * Papa's Nachoria, (September, Rank 11) * Papa's Cakeria HD, (Zein, Rank 41) * Papa's Waffle Mia!, (Unice, Rank 6) * Papa's Falafelia, (Maple Mabel, Rank 51) * Papa's Suberia, (Johnny, Rank 11) * Papa's Scooperia Refined, (Stile, Rank 31) * Mama's Breakfasteria, (Maple Mabel, Rank 6) * Liam (Waffle Mia!) * Meagan (Waffle Mia!, Scooperia Refined) * Monika (Waffle Mia!, Scooperia Refined) * Nero (Waffle Mia!) * Oscar (Waffle Mia!) * Thea (Waffle Mia!) * Unice (Waffle Mia!) * Maple Mabel (Falafelia) * Stile (Scooperia Refined) * Zein (Scooperia Refined) * September (Scooperia Refined) * Buta (Scooperia Refined) * Candice (Scooperia Refined) * Caitlyn (Scooperia Refined) Papa's Falafelia= * Waffle Pita (Rank 51 with Maple Mabel) * Bacon Stripes Falafel (Rank 52) * Maple Syrup (Rank 53) * Hash Browns (Rank 54) |-| Papa's Nachoria= * Cinnamon Nachos (Unlocked on Rank 11 with September) * Honey Bacon Dip (Unlocked on Day 2 of Maple Mornings) * Glazed Sausage (Unlocked on Rank 12 with Kimmy Dora) * Hazelnut Crunch (Unlocked on Day 4 of Maple Mornings) * Big Bacon (Unlocked on Rank 13 with Pinky) |-| Papa's Cakeria HD= * Double Dutch Cake Batter (Unlocked with Zein on Rank 41) * Cinnamon Mini Donut (Unlocked with Zein on Rank 41) * Candy Corn Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 2 of Maple Mornings) * Pineapple Frosting (Unlocked with Yuan on Rank 42) * Crushed Peanuts (Unlocked on the day after reaching Rank 42) * Coffee Candy (Unlocked with Carol on Rank 43) |-| Papa's Waffle Mia!= * Caramel Syrup (Unlocked with Unice on Rank 6) * Slice Pear (Day 2 of Maple Mornings) * Sun Burst Cookie Bit (Unlocked with Thea on Rank 7) * Autumn Flame Leaf (Day 4 of Maple Mornings) |-| Papa's Roasteria= * Bacobites (Unlocked at Rank 6 with BBQ Fan!) * Fried Egg (Unlocked at Day 2 of Rank 6) * Maple Mini Sausages (Unlocked at Rank 7 with Zack) * Chai Reverb Tea (Unlocked at Rank 8 with Matthew) |-| Papa's Cerealria= * Maple Syrup Bowl (Unlocked on Rank 6 with Zein) * Honey Choc Crunch (Unlocked on Day 2 of the holiday) * Butterscotch Milk (Unlocked on Rank 7 with Yuan) * Chocolate Donut (Unlocked on the day after reaching Rank 7) * Pancakes (Unlocked on Rank 8 with DJ Jose) |-| Papa's Scooperia Refined= * Bacon Ice Cream (Unlocked at Rank 31 with Stile) * Maple Syrup Coated Pecans (Unlocked at Rank 31 with Stile) * Maple Syrup Swirl Ice Cream (Unlocked on Day 2 of Maple Mornings) * Waffle Stick (Unlocked at Rank 32 with Zein) * Honey (Unlocked on Day 4 of Maple Mornings) |-| Mama's Breakfasteria= * Cinnamon Roll (Unlocked on Rank 6 with Maple Mabel) * Maple Vinaigrette Salad (Unlocked on Day 2 of Maple Mornings) * French Toast (Unlocked on Rank 7) * Maple Gravy (Unlocked on Day 4 of Maple Mornings) * English Breakfast Tea (Unlocked on Rank 8) * Honey (Unlocked on Day 6 of Maple Mornings) Maple MorningsM.jpg|Male Costume Maple MorningsF.jpg|Female Costume Maple.png|Maple Mornings Maple Mornings Logo.png|The old logo for Maple Mornings Category:Holidays Category:Autumn Holidays Category:September Holidays Category:Maple Mornings Category:Fjalar Holidays Category:Vestri Holidays